


danganronpa yuri oneshots

by denontyle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bi, Bondage, Bonding, Casual Sex, Crushes, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, Lesbian, Love, Oneshot, Pan - Freeform, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Smut, Teenagers, Yandere, Yuri, danganronpa yuri, f/f - Freeform, hurt comfort, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denontyle/pseuds/denontyle
Summary: this book will only feature two woman from danganronpa in a romantic or sexual relationship. i will do almost any ship if you request it, however i do have my limits. this book will contain fluff and smut mostly, because i'm shit at writing angst. also, i do quite a lot of yandere shit, i just like it.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Celestia Ludenberg/Tsumiki Mikan, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	danganronpa yuri oneshots

this is the beginning of it all. this book is just gonna go on like this and i plan to just keep on doing it until i get sick of it. have fun, my dear pervert reader. 


End file.
